Best Surprise Ever
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: Eren makes Armin mad so he decides to make it up to him. This is a birthday present for my best friend/sister Lisa! I love you sis!


**Best Surprise Ever**

* * *

Armin's phone rang at around two o'clock in the morning. He looked up from his book and quickly grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his boyfriend's picture lighting up the screen.

"Eren?! Where are you?!" He said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Armin…. Can you come pick me up…?" Eren said, words slightly slurred.

Armin's right eye twitched and he sighed.

"Eren… are you drunk again…?" Armin asked in a warning tone.

"I'm not drunk I swear! Maybe a little tipsy but I'm not drunk!" Eren said, trying to convince the blond.

"Then why do I need to pick you up? What happened to Jean?" Armin asked.

Eren was quiet for a minute and said, "He, uh, kinda passed out in the back of his car…. And I think his keys are under him but there is no way in hell that I'm moving his fat ass."

Armin sighed heavily and said, "Where are you?"

"Down town, across from the convenient store." Eren said.

Armin paused for a minute before asking, "You mean the one with the blue bell on the sign…?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Eren asked.

Armin stifled a laugh and said, "Eren, you do realize that you guys were at a gay bar right?"

Eren was silent for a minute before he said, "That would explain a lot…."

Armin giggled and said, "Look, I'll be there in ten minutes. Just wait by the door. Oh, and Eren? Try not to get hit on."

"Ah, no promises~! I can't help being sexy~!" Eren said.

Armin face palmed and hung up the phone. Eren defiantly drank a little too much. Armin threw on a sweater and grabbed his car keys. He got in his car and drove to pick up his boyfriend. As he pulled up in front of the bar, he saw Eren standing there, trying to push some drunken girl off of him, but failing extremely hard. He pulled up right in front of them and rolled the window down.

"Eren, get in the car." He said, very unhappy.

When Eren saw Armin, his eyes lit up and he succeeded in shoving the female off his body. He ran over to the car and ripped the door open, getting in. Armin drove off and started home.

Eren sighed in relief and said, "Thank you so much Armin…."

"Don't think that I'm not mad at you still." The blond said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What?! Why are you mad?! I'm not even drunk!" Eren exclaimed.

"Eren, it is _two o'clock in the freakin' morning_! You didn't even call to say that you were going to be out this late!" Armin shouted, pulling up to the house.

He turned the car off and got out, leaving Eren behind. Eren ran after him into the house.

"Armin, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't think that you'd worry that much!" He said, sounding sincerely apologetic.

_**'He knew I was really worried…. I didn't even say that I was…. I just said that he didn't call….'**_ Armin thought, a small blush showing on his cheeks.

He shook his head and said, "Just… forget it…. It happened so let's just move on…. I'm going to bed…. Come to bed when you're ready…."

He walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom and pulled his hoodie off. He slipped one of Eren's t-shirts on and climbed into the large bed. He pulled the blanket up over his head and sighed again. About ten minutes later, Eren walked into the room and pulled his shirt off. He kicked his jeans off, leaving himself only in his boxers. Armin heard him walk into the bathroom and come out a few minutes later. He felt the larger man sit on the bed and the blanket was pulled away from his head. His chin was tilted back to look at the brunette and his blue eyes met Eren's teal eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry…." Eren whispered, kissing his cheek.

Armin's nose was filled with a strong mint smell when the other male spoke.

"You brushed your teeth…?" Armin said, or more like asked.

"Yeah. I know how much you hate the smell of alcohol on my breath after I drink even a little." Eren responded with a small smile.

He slipped under the blanket and pulled Armin to his chest. the blond rested his head against his boyfriend's chest so his head was tucked under Eren's chin. It was his favorite way to cuddle with Eren. He sighed again and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Eren looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and felt horrible.

_**'I need to make this up to him tomorrow….'**_ He decided.

* * *

**X XX X XX X XX X**

* * *

Armin blinked his eyes open against the sunlight spilling in from the open curtains over the window. He sat up and noticed Eren was nowhere to be found. A magical smell drifted into the bedroom and Armin's mouth began to water. We got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. he smiled as he saw Eren standing at the stove, making breakfast.

"Eren?" He asked.

The taller male jumped slightly and turned around a little to face the blond.

"Ah, Armin! Good morning! Did you sleep well?" He said, grinning.

Armin nodded and sat at the bar like counter in front of the stove so he was facing Eren. He smiled even more as he saw blueberry pancakes and chocolate chip muffins. Eren finished preparing the food and set it in front of Armin. He sat beside him and they ate together. Armin thanked Eren for breakfast and praised him on his cooking. After they ate, Eren told Armin to get dressed to go out.

"Where are we going?" Armin asked as he pulled a grey and white stripped sweater-shirt thing on.

"Somewhere." Eren said, pulling on a pair of dark skinny jeans.

"That's really helpful Eren." Armin said.

"It's a surprise." Eren said, smiling."

Armin smiled as well and nodded. They finished getting dressed and they left. Eren made Armin close his eyes as they drove. After about twenty minutes, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Armin asked.

"Not yet. Wait a few more minutes." Eren answered.

Armin pouted but didn't open his eyes. Eren got out of the car and went around to Armin's side. He opened the door and pulled the blond out of the car. He picked him up bridal style and carried him to where he wanted. Armin could hear the sound of water and smelled salt.

_**'Are we at the beach…?'**_ He thought.

He stayed quiet though, just letting his boyfriend carry him. Soon he was set back down on his feet and Eren took his hand.

"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Eren said.

Armin's blue eyes opened and took in the scene before them. He gasped.

"This is where we met! Eren, why are we here…?" Armin said, turning to the brunette.

"It's a special place for us. I remember finding you here reading a book. Then you almost fell off the cliff into the water." Eren said, remembering the day they first met.

"If you hadn't caught me I would have fallen. I remember how warm you were…." Armin said, closing his eyes as he remembered Eren's warm arms around him, holding his to his equally as warm chest.

"Hey, Armin come here." Eren said, tugging on his hand lightly.

The shorter man walked closer to his boyfriend and looked up at him. Eren smiled down at him and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and knelt to the ground. Armin gasped as he saw Eren open the little black bow in his hands.

"Armin, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?" Eren said, looking up at his boyfriend.

Tears came to Armin's blue eyes and he covered his mouth with his right hand. He couldn't speak. All he could do was nod. Eren smiled and slipped the sliver band onto his left ring finger, the small diamonds in it glittering. He stood and Armin attacked him in a hug. He kissed him, arms wrapped around his neck tightly.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against his and whispered, "Hell yes I'll marry you…."

Eren chuckled and said, "Good because you're the best damn thing that ever happened to me."

Armin blushed and said, "Shut up and kiss me you dumbass."

Eren grinned like the idiot he is and happily obliged his fiancé's order. Like he would for the many years to come as they lived happily in love for what they felt like was eternity. And even though their bodies wouldn't last forever, their love would. So in a way, they would love each other for eternity.

* * *

**X XX X XX X XX X**

* * *

Written for my best friend and sister Lisa on 4/10/2014 for her birthday. I hope you like this and read this whenever you're feeling upset or stressed! I love you sis!


End file.
